The concept of the pediatric cooperative cancer group was introduced over 30 years ago, because of the rarity of pediatric malignant diseases and the vital importance of controlled trials to improve the outcome for such patients. For such a group to succeed, the collaborative contributions of individuals from a large variety of specialties and fields of research are absolutely essential. This multimodal organized approach to the treatment of childhood cancer through the cooperative group has well-demonstrated its value. The Section of Pediatric Hematology-Oncology at Baylor College of Medicine has been involved in the genesis of this kind of clinical research and has participated in the activities at every level. It is anticipated that this will continue and increase during the next grant period. Preliminary investigators are ongoing which hopefully will provide background for future Pediatric Oncology Group efforts.